


Отзвук

by InkySan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chemicals, Friendship, Gen, Japan, Mutation, Spiders, Tokyo (City)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan
Summary: В итоге ты стал тем, кого ненавидишь.
Relationships: Valten Hiram & Nicolas Hide





	Отзвук

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является чем-то вроде приквела/введения/пилота к моему ориджиналу, который я ещё довольно не скоро начну писать, а сделать что-то с этими персонажами очень уж хотелось. К чему я это? К тому, что здесь останется множество нераскрытых тем и куча вопросов, на которые пока что ответов не будет. Или будет, если кто-то захочет спросить что-то в комментариях, а ответ не будет нести в себе сильные спойлеры.

В серо-голубом свете луны тёмное помещение лаборатории обретало некие призрачные, таинственные краски, что делало его похожим на обитель безумных учёных из старых фильмов. Вальтен стоял около одной из многочисленных белых тумбочек и осторожно набирал в маленькие шприцы розоватую жидкость. Лунный свет серебрил его и так белые волосы, а бледная кожа рук казалась совсем прозрачной. Поставив пустую ампулу к двум её таким же пустым собратьям, Вальтен пару раз стукнул ногтем по стенкам мини-шприца, сгоняя воздух наверх, а затем выпустил несколько капель жидкости на тумбочку, окончательно выгоняя его. После этого он сунул шприц в причудливое устройство, напоминающее пистолет, в отдел, где лежали ещё два таких же.

Вальтен положил это диковинное оружие в кобуру на поясе, висевшую под его плотной чёрной курткой. Что ж, почти готово. Уставший взгляд голубых глаз в обрамлении белых ресниц лёг на шкафчик с замком, в котором хранились противогаз, перчатки и специальная обувь без протектора на размер больше, дабы не оставлять очевидных следов. Вальтен помял рукой шею и, пока подходил к шкафчику, второй рукой копался по карманам, пытаясь отыскать ключи. Где они вообще? Неужели на втором этаже забыл? Он издал раздражённый вздох.

— М-м, — только и вырвалось, когда взор зацепился за что-то очень знакомое.

На столе, посреди бесчисленных колбочек и мензурок, около холодильной камеры лежал на хаотично разбросанных документах и журналах школьный диплом, посверкивая в ночном свете золотыми японскими иероглифами. Видимо, пока Вальтен искал нужную бумажку с формулами, он по привычке выкинул всё сюда и забыл убрать. Непорядок. В подобной лаборатории лучше так не делать. Недовольно замычав и нахмурившись, Вальтен прошёл к стопке и принялся быстро кидать всё обратно в выдвижной ящик. Когда последним в руках оказался диплом, он немного помедлил. Школьные годы, да?

Было одно интересное воспоминание, связанное с ними.

***

— Эй, Вайт!

Внезапный шлепок по затылку заставил проснуться и оторвать голову от парты. Перед Вальтеном, ещё совсем юным, стоял худой и на вид хилый мальчик с серым подобием каре и яркими, глубокими фиолетовыми глазами, смотревшими всегда с хитринкой. Это был Николас Хайд, или же просто Ник — лучший друг Вальтена Хирама, которого из-за альбинизма называли Вайтом. Он не был против, потому это прозвище и закрепилось.

— Сгоняем в лабораторию после уроков? Учитель разрешил, — Ник ухмыльнулся, кивая в сторону двери.

Он всегда ухмылялся. Вайт никогда не видел, чтобы он улыбался как все нормальные люди.

— Только если ты больше не будешь делать ничего запретного, — неспешно, словно лениво заскользили по воздуху жесты.

Вайт был немым от рождения. Для альбиносов проблемы со здоровьем — не редкость, из-за чего родители Вайта часто заставляли его обследоваться, но, слава Богу, ничего страшного, кроме слабого иммунитета, врачи никогда не выявляли. В три года его увезли из Монреаля в Токио из-за новой работы отца, ему пришлось с самого раннего детства изучать другой язык, так, чтобы уметь показывать на нём жесты и при этом понимать устную и письменную речь. Хоть Вайт и был способным ребёнком, но это давалось ему с трудом.

— Да не ссы, я в тот раз с этими бомбочками даже не попался, — Ник усмехнулся и сел на парту к другу. — Ну подумаешь, принёс из дома мамкины химикаты и решил сделать парочку хлопушек. Я ж не в школе взрывать их хотел.

— Ага, да.

— Это что ещё за лицо?

Они с Ником быстро сдружились. Необычная внешность, барьер в общении из-за немоты — многие дети сторонились Вайта, понятия не имея, как к нему подойти, пугаясь чего-то нового. Вайт мог бы пойти в специальную школу, но и он и его родители единогласно решили, что ему необходимо учиться жить в обществе и уметь принимать себя и свой недуг, а не лелеять его в месте для особых детей. Да, иногда было трудно, но Вайт уже тогда понимал, что ему нужно всё это пересилить, чтобы в будущем жить как все.

Странное, удивительное и приятное совпадение получилось, когда Ник оказался выходцем из той же страны, только приехал сюда из Оттавы. Ну, как сказать, «приехал». Его мама-химик вышла замуж за японца-физика, забеременела в Оттаве, а потом, когда Ник ещё не родился, решила переехать на родину мужа. Они заранее придумали ребёнку имя и даже будучи в Японии не изменили своего решения. Только потом этот мужчина её бросил и, когда на свет появился Ник, мать дала ему свою фамилию. Так получился ещё один японец с европейским уклоном. Ник тоже, как и Вайт, изучал и японский и английский язык, мать грузила его разными науками и, помимо этого, ему приходилось обучаться языку жестов для общения с глухонемой бабушкой с отцовской стороны. Именно поэтому молчание Вайта, его особенности и характер Ника не испугали. Более того, их двоих объединяло кое-что ещё: страстная, безграничная любовь к химии, в которой оба были очень талантливы. Они особенно сильно сдружились, когда стали соревноваться в своих способностях и удивлять друг друга новыми опытами.

***

«Хорошее было время», — подумал Вайт, убирая диплом в стол.

После окончания средней школы Ник куда-то пропал и прекратил выходить на связь. У его матери спрашивать было бесполезно, ибо её, как оказалось, больше прельщали мужчины и гулянки, а не забота о сыне, который со временем стал ей не нужен. Она даже не пробовала его искать. Вайт не знал, был ли это результат ссоры, или в их семье уже давно царила такая атмосфера. Некоторое время он сам ходил в поисках своего друга, но так и не нашёл его, поэтому доучиваться пришлось в одиночестве. Впрочем, всё равно старшую школу он закончил экстерном за год из-за внезапно начавшейся затяжной болезни лёгких, так что надолго там не задержался. А вот где задержался, так это в университете: он решил учиться на хирурга, но увлечения химией, в которой ему пророчили большое будущее, не бросал. Вообще это, конечно, уже совсем другая, более длинная история.

Вайт положил в рюкзак с чёрной одеждой перчатки, противогаз и обувь без протектора, затем подкинул в руке ключи от входной двери и вышел на улицу. Остаётся надеяться, что сегодня ночь преподнесёт ему какой-нибудь хороший подарок.

***

— Чёрт бы тебя подрал, Хайд, — басовитый голос Ивао нетерпеливо хрипел прямо над ухом, он с психозом стучал пальцами по металлическому столу. — Ты можешь быстрее?

— Ой-ёй, как страшно, — Ник с привычной ухмылкой копался в стальных полках, выуживая оттуда множество прозрачных пакетиков с разноцветным содержимым, читая надписи на них и не спеша выискивая что-то определённое. — Что, опять ты вколол всё раньше срока и теперь страдаешь тут ходишь?

— Тебя это ебать не должно. Просто отдай мне уже его.

Ивао быстро подошёл к Нику и, кажется, хотел схватить его за шкирку, но тот сумел увернуться и отошёл на пару шагов назад, всё ещё не убирая довольного выражения с лица:

— Будешь мешать — я ещё дольше буду искать твой драгоценный порошочек, а, может, даже цену завышу, несмотря на твою помощь мафии. Всё-таки ты отвлёк меня от важных дел своим героином, и я чисто по доброте душевной решил помочь тебе, бедняжке, в ущерб заданию от моего босса. Тебе действительно интересно препираться со мной ещё больше?

Ивао стиснул зубы, но отступил. Его бесил Ник, но он понимал, что эта морда — один из немногочисленных вариантов, где можно дёшево купить наркотики. Ивао помогал местной группировке от мафии: выведывал нужную информацию, выполнял мелкие поручения, а взамен получал от Ника, их химика, дозы за смешную сумму. Скидка за хорошую работу, так сказать. Иногда он их продавал, если денег совсем не было, но в основном использовал сам.

В конце концов, Ник выудил из полки маленький пакетик с подписью «10.10», после чего меж двух пальцев протянул его своему раздражительному клиенту. Пакет из его руки резко вырвали, а деньги сунули практически под нос. Ивао тяжело задышал и широким шагом пошёл вон из лаборатории. Ник остался один посреди своего серого царства, наполненного множеством химических веществ и приборов. Он с тихим смешком вздохнул, произнёс нечто вроде «боже-боже» и принялся считать купюры. Один, два... Да, всё верно. Копеечка в копеечку. Убедившись, что долю ему отсчитали правильно, Ник сунул деньги в карман чёрных брюк и вытянул руки вверх, потягиваясь. Где-то за дверью кто-то ругался, голоса постепенно уходили всё дальше и дальше.

«Какой шумный сегодня день. Ночь, точнее», — усмехнулся он про себя, после чего направился к одному из столов, предварительно подобрав с табуретки бюкс и покручивая его в руках.

Когда, казалось бы, ничто больше не должно было помешать, дверь в лабораторию внезапно отворилась, и внутрь вошла невысокая девушка с длинными чёрными волосами и резко бросавшимися в глаза крупными чертами лица. Она элегантно держала меж тонких пальцев сигарету и равнодушно осматривала убранство помещения. Кажется, её особенно интересовали полки с химикатами. Ник глянул на неё лишь краем глаза, незаметно вздохнул и повернулся со стандартной ухмылкой:

— У меня сегодня прям один гость за другим. Чего же изволите, уважаемая Мичико? Кстати, сигаретку-то затушите: у меня тут лучше так не делать.

Мичико остановилась, немного поразмыслила над его словами, а затем выкинула окурок в маленькое окошко под потолком, что почти всегда оставалось открыто. Она была одним из исполнителей мафии, которые вступили относительно недавно, но уже заслужила доверие босса и, судя по всему, весьма этим гордилась.

— Опять Ивао заходил? — спросила она, скрещивая руки на груди и медленно подходя ближе.

— Ивао заходит всё чаще и чаще, а дозы у него заканчиваются всё быстрее и быстрее, — Ник издал обаятельный смешок и поставил бюкс на столик, рядом с колбами. — Знаете, если так и дальше пойдёт, то вам скоро придётся искать другого мелкого информатора.

— Я в курсе. Босс отдал приказ найти более надёжного и полезного человека, так что скоро эта свинья прекратит тебе докучать. Всё равно от него проблем больше, чем пользы, — она сунула руку в карман и хотела извлечь из упаковки сигарету, но вовремя вспомнила о запрете курить. Нахмурившись, Мичико убрала пачку обратно. — На нашей территории вчера заметили парнишку, который убивает только некоторых людей по какой-то своей схеме. Мы ещё не узнали, по какой именно. Хотя, говорят, что это были не люди.

— Как интересно. В наше время ещё не все знают об их существовании. Кто это такой смелый?

Мичико пожала плечами и продолжила:

— Босс приказал отыскать его и вышвырнуть с территории, либо, если он по-хорошему не поймёт, убрать. Нам не нужны проблемы, а внимание властей — тем более. Этот парниша носит противогаз и ходит в чёрном костюме с капюшоном, ещё у него рюкзак за спиной, — она достала из нагрудного кармана фото и показала Нику, после чего спрятала его обратно. — Если увидишь — сразу сообщи верхам.

— Хорошо, как скажете, — Ник с ухмылкой развёл руками.

Мичико же развернулась и пошла к выходу:

— Я и пришла, чтобы тебе это передать, а то ты вообще не выходишь из этого своего сарая.

— Как мило с вашей стороны.

— Захлопнись, — устало произнесла она и скрылась за дверью.

Ник только коротко и тихо посмеялся ей вслед, затем глубоко вдохнул и плюхнулся на крутящийся стул, полностью готовый приступить к сегодняшней работе. Как давно он вот так трудился во благо мафии? Чёрт знает. Вроде бы лет шесть или семь. Уже и не вспомнит. Разве что Ник до сих пор ясно помнил, как в юности случайно зашёл в район, контролируемый этим отростком большой организации, и увидел то, чего не должен был: убийство. Оплошавшие мафиози не хотели оставлять свидетеля, поэтому насильно притащили Ника к себе, дабы разобраться, что именно с ним теперь делать. Он, тогда ещё пятнадцатилетний мальчик, сильно испугался за свою жизнь и клятвенно пообещал служить мафии и быть ей полезным. Естественно, это вызвало всеобщий смех, но позже, когда их химик по имени Тэдэши оценил способности Ника, то сказал, что из него выйдет толк, стоит лишь научить его основам изготовления товара. Лишняя рабочая сила в те времена мафии не помешала бы, таким образом он и остался здесь, а если бы начал делать что-то не так — был бы убит. В этой среде законы просты и понятны каждому. Спустя четыре года Тэдэши уничтожили за неверность организации, а Ник «унаследовал» место основного химика и врача. Главное, чтобы его теперь внезапно не захотели убрать.

***

Несмотря на три часа ночи, людей на улицах Токио было довольно много. Не как днём, конечно, но вполне достаточно, чтобы удивиться количеству тех, кого судьба тоже вынуждает бодрствовать в тёмное время суток. Ник, иногда зевая, шёл в разношёрстной толпе, искренне надеясь как можно скорее оказаться дома и поспать хотя бы пару часов, прежде чем ему снова придётся вернуться на рабочее место. Нет, он не жаловался, работа в мафии его устраивала. В конце концов, это было единственное, за что он мог зацепиться в этой жизни.

Он завернул за угол и оказался под тёплым жёлтым светом фонаря, после чего зашагал по гораздо более спокойным дворам, где люди встречались намного реже. Какая-то парочка беседовала около подъезда, иногда прерываясь на объятия или поцелуи. Ник мельком взглянул на них и тихо усмехнулся: наверное, ему никогда не понять мотивов подобной публичной демонстрации. Лёгкий порыв прохладного ветра заставил съёжиться, Ник издал короткое и яркое «бр-р», после чего ушёл из-под жёлтого света в черноту высоких зданий. Дальше начинались не самые благоприятные улицы, где фонари работали не везде из-за перегоревших ламп, которые электрики как-то не спешили менять. Может, никто ещё не сообщал о проблеме, а, может, на неё просто забили. Ник жил в этом районе, который для себя выбирали по большей части бедные люди или те, кому зависимости были дороже денег. Когда-то в мафии ему не оставили выбора, поэтому он здесь и обустроился. Впрочем, Ник не был против, ибо ему всякие подозрительные личности редко докучали, зная, что получат хорошую сдачу кислотой или ещё какой ядовитой гадостью.

Он шёл под аркой здания, посматривая иногда себе под ноги, но взгляд его привлекло какое-то движение впереди. Ник остановился, быстро осмотрелся вокруг и заранее зашёл за угол, ибо служащим криминального мира к опасности привыкать не приходится. Под белым фонарным светом бежала фигура, полностью облачённая в чёрный. Капюшон, такого же цвета противогаз на лице с оранжевыми линзами, рюкзак, который сейчас висел у незнакомца за спиной — надо же, это ведь тот самый смелый мальчик, орудовавший на территории мафии. Ник ухмыльнулся, сдержав довольный смешок, ибо это могло его выдать. Он достал телефон и быстро мотнул ползунок яркости экрана в самое начало, после чего выключил звук и спешно начал печатать сообщение главе их отдела, наблюдая при этом за хаотичными передвижениями незнакомца в противогазе. Тот постоянно осматривался по сторонам, словно его что-то очень сильно беспокоило. В конце концов, незнакомец заскочил за одно из зданий, на ходу открывая рюкзак и снова тревожно оглядываясь.

«Какой-то странный маньяк. Так просто бродит тут, и вот я его уже увидел. Будь это полиция, его б уже поймали. Неопытный совсем, что ли?» — Ник телефоном почесал подбородок, а затем уже собрался отослать сообщение.

Он думал, что этот товарищ в противогазе уже ушёл, но внезапно из-за угла появился кто-то ещё. Его можно было бы принять за обычного горожанина, если бы не рюкзак, который Ник видел у убийцы. Переоделся, что ли? Совсем дурачок? Как палевно. Решив в дополнение сфотографировать нерадивого преступника без его маскировки, Ник включил камеру и попытался словить фокус. Только на этот раз остановился. Он внимательнее вгляделся в удаляющегося парня: белые волосы, тонкие черты лица, сутулость и широкие шаги — всё это ему очень сильно напомнило одного человека из прошлого.

«Это же...» — только и мелькнуло в сознании.

Немного подумав, Ник стёр своё сообщение и замер, постукивая ногтем по экрану телефона и внимательно глядя вслед уходящей фигуре, в которой узнал Вайта — того, кого следовало бы забыть. Он постоял около десяти секунд, а затем, словно переступив некую черту, быстро направился за другом, если его всё ещё можно было так назвать. Ник замедлил шаг, когда оказался в десяти метрах от него и приметил, что Вайт не оборачивается, хотя шаги позади себя вполне должен слышать. Странно для убийцы, у которого обычно рефлексы и реакция развиты не хуже, чем у животных. Не подходя ближе, — мало ли — Ник криво ухмыльнулся и негромко, но бодро позвал, сунув руки в карманы своего чёрного пальто:

— Эй, Хирам.

Вайт резко встал как вкопанный и, кажется, слегка вжал голову в плечи, после чего медленно обернулся на голос. Ник хотел сказать что-то ещё, но умолк на полуслове, когда заметил этот мрачный, полный ненависти взгляд. Взгляд человека, готового порвать в клочья любого, кто посмеет помешать ему. Так Нику показалось. Он приготовился сделать шаг назад, но Вайт внезапно словно переключился: он разогнул спину, на лице его было написано полнейшее замешательство, а в глазах остались лишь немые вопросы, полные непонимания. Кажется, он только сейчас узнал Ника. Будучи лишённым возможности говорить, Вайт обладал выразительной мимикой, которая иногда ярче жестов выражала то, что он хотел сказать.

— Ник? Ты... Я думал, что ты... — кажется, мысли его запутались. Он начинал жестикулировать, а затем резко прерывал предложение, начинал по-новой и снова «замолкал».

Ник уже давно не общался с немыми, потому некоторые значения их языка подзабыл. Но, вполне для себя поняв, что именно до него пытаются донести, он лишь издал полный веселья, но всё ещё спокойный смешок, а затем подошёл ближе:

— Помер? Не дождёшься. Я просто устроился к одним людишкам и работал у них потихонечку. Долгая история, да и... Эй, эй, эй!

Он толком ничего не успел сделать, когда Вайт стремительно подлетел к нему и врезал со всей силы кулаком по лицу. Ник отшатнулся и схватился за щеку, пережидая волну боли в челюсти и краем глаза удивлённо глядя на друга. Тот же негромко зашипел и принялся активно трясти рукой, которой и ударил. Они оба недолго помолчали, а затем Вайт агрессивно начал жестами, иногда всё ещё щурясь от неприятных ощущений в пальцах:

— Я тебя лично сейчас в асфальт закатаю! Твою мать, Ник, ты хоть в курсе, сколько я тебя искал?! Ты не мог хотя бы намекнуть мне, что с тобой всё в порядке?!

Где-то вдалеке завыла полицейская сирена, и Вайт внезапно замер, мгновенно мрачнея. Взгляд его вновь сделался жёстким и холодным, но теперь в нём отчётливо был заметен ещё и страх. Ник потёр свою щеку рукой, пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, проверяя, всё ли там работает, а затем повернул голову в сторону воя сирены. Судя по звукам, полиция проехала мимо. Наверное, ловят какого-то лихача. Ник перевёл взгляд на друга и издал глухой смешок:

— Проблемы с законом?

— Нет.

— Да, — он развернулся и направился куда-то во тьму улицы, в конце которой мигал белым светом фонарь. — Ладно уж, пойдём ко мне, посидишь там и расскажешь, как докатился до жизни такой. Помни мою доброту, несчастный.

— Я же сказал, что у меня нет никаких проблем.

— Да знаю я про твой маскарад с противогазом. Об этом нам надо поговорить особенно тщательно.

Вайт не видел выражение лица Ника в этот момент, но ему показалось, что в голосе его мелькнуло нечто, похожее на беспокойство. Он ещё немного постоял, со вздохом провёл рукой по своим белым, растрёпанным волосам и пошёл следом за другом. Всё равно идти сейчас домой было бы опасно, да и, пусть Вайт и злился на Ника, он был очень рад видеть его живым и невредимым и хотел, наконец, услышать причину столь внезапного исчезновения. В молчании они добрались до двухэтажного старого здания, в некоторых окнах ещё горел свет. Ник первым вошёл в подъезд и взобрался по лестнице, на ходу доставая ключи. Вайт плёлся сзади, внимательно осматривая всё вокруг. Да уж, этому дому не помешали бы ремонт и уборка. Ник подошёл к местами ржавой входной двери, после чего открыл оба замка и зашёл внутрь, приглашая Вайта за собой. Когда включился свет, перед ним предстало совсем крохотное помещение, которое сразу же переходило в небольшую кухню. Взгляд зацепился за многочисленные баночки на обеденном столе.

— Ну так, значит, ты у нас теперь убиваешь ни в чём не повинных людишек? — подал голос Ник, пока снимал пальто. Теперь он остался в лиловой рубашке.

Вайт только поджал губы и с равнодушным видом уселся за стол, после чего по очереди начал брать в руки склянки с некими веществами, то ли просто не желая отвечать, то ли действительно увлекшись процессом. Ник издал тихий вздох, далее прошёл на кухню, опёрся спиной на тумбочку и негромко, с широкой ухмылкой, произнёс:

— Или ты трогаешь только не-людей?

Вайт вздрогнул и поднял тяжёлый взгляд на друга, он раздражённо выдохнул, поставил баночку на место и следом начал прерывисто жестикулировать:

— Так ты в курсе про них. Ну, да, я трогаю нелюдей, и что?

— Они что-то натворили?

— А это уже не имеет значения, — жесты Вайта замедлились, как если бы он начал говорить холоднее, намекая на некую угрозу со своей стороны.

— Тебя там, кажется, почти спалил кто-то: ты выглядел таким жалким и беспомощным, метался туда-сюда прямо как котёнок потерянный. Это так непрофессионально для убийцы. Будь там не я, тебя б уже отправили в ближайшее отделение полиции. Раз уж назвался груздем — полезай в кузов, — под конец лицо Ника обрело очень довольное выражение.

— Давай без твоих странных поговорок, — Вайт глухо цокнул языком и продолжил чертить в воздухе фигуры. — Ты мне не говоришь про свою работу, значит, я тоже имею право не говорить про свою.

— Николас Хайд — химик и врач отростка мафии, которого пригнали туда когда-то насильно, потому что нехрен было шляться где попало, но мне потом понравилось и как-то затянуло. Дядьки и тётьки там серьёзные все, поэтому я прекратил общение с внешним миром на время, — он театрально вскинул руки и сделал шаг к другу, ухмыляясь. — В свободное время приторговываю всякими веществами: денежки неплохие. Нет, сам не принимаю. Да, постоянным клиентам скидка. Итак, что там, говоришь, про твою работу?

Вайт несколько мгновений сидел неподвижно. Вот так просто? Он думал, что из Ника придётся силком вытаскивать всю информацию, а он сам всё рассказал. Значит, его забрали в мафию и заставили работать на криминальный мир. Что же, тогда становится понятно, почему он не удосужился намекнуть хотя бы на то, что жив. Не хотел втягивать во всё это и подвергать опасности? Вот как.

— У тебя и такая сторона есть, — отрешённо прожестикулировал Вайт, всё ещё думая над услышанным.

— О, я вообще личность многогранная.

Естественно, Вайту не нравилось то, что его друга — лучшего друга — втянули в такие дела, тем более, связанные с наркотиками и какими-то непонятными организациями. Он хотел отругать Ника, но так и не проронил ни слова, подумав о том, кем сам стал. Он ничуть не лучше.

«У меня есть причина», — пробежала в голове мысль, вновь возвращая в пучины злобы и ненависти.

Вайт стиснул зубы и тяжело выдохнул. Неохотные жесты чертили в воздухе слова:

— Я уничтожаю сверхъестественные расы. Когда я учился в университете, моих друзей убил оборотень. Тогда мне и открылась правда о существовании этих тварей. Все они — отвратительные, мерзкие животные, жаждущие крови. Их необходимо убрать. Всех. Я вступил в организацию, которая тоже придерживалась таких взглядов. Мы создавали сыворотку, усиливающую людей, чтобы они могли противостоять этим зверям, но всё пошло по одному месту, — Вайт отвёл взгляд куда-то в сторону. Он так и не рассказал, что именно произошло. — Я бросил университет и всецело посвятил себя химии, хотел создать что-то, что помогло бы человечеству, но моих знаний не хватает даже сейчас. Максимум, что я могу — узнавать через некоторые источники о том, где мне найти этих животных, а затем навечно усыплять их выстрелом из пистолета, который мне отдали за... Некоторые химические услуги. Как ты скажешь, неплохой заработок.

Ник слушал молча, иногда постукивая пальцами одной руки по другой. Пока Вайт говорил, он видел, как в его мёртвых глазах разгорался некий блеск, в них начинала теплиться жизнь, интерес и увлечённость. Он жил ненавистью, чёрным событием прошлого, которое так и не смог отпустить. Ник понимал, что упустил слишком многое из его судьбы и вот, во что это вылилось. Вайт всегда был не слишком дружелюбен по отношению к другим, но Ник никогда не подумал бы, что это может вылиться в то, что происходило перед ним прямо сейчас. Он слабо ухмыльнулся и издал вздох:

— Надо же, сколько всего произошло в моё отсутствие. Ты опустился на самое дно, так ещё и ксенофобом стал. Я думал, что ты сильнее всего этого.

Лицо Вайта медленно вытянулось. Несколько мгновений он ошарашенно смотрел на Ника, а затем резко поднялся из-за стола и с неким презрением выдал:

— Тебе не понять. Ты не терял близких.

— Откуда знаешь?

Повисло молчание. Где-то залаяла собака. Ник смотрел на него без привычной ухмылки. Вайт вздрогнул, выражение его лица вдруг сменилось на испуганное, а затем по нему скользнула тень вины. В конце концов, он так и остался стоять, не смея уйти и не смея сесть обратно. Словно застрял меж двумя выборами, перед чертой, которую банально боялся переступить.

— А ты бы не возненавидел этих убийц? — вдруг быстро, будто боязливо, вновь зажестикулировал Вайт. Он остановился на секунду, а затем кинул на друга полный раздражения взгляд.

— Убийц — да. Но ненавидеть всех представителей не-людей, — Ник усмехнулся и почесал подбородок, как если бы речь шла о чём-то обыденном, — ну такое, знаешь. Даже для меня слишком. Я думал, что ты из этого возраста уже вырос.

— При чём здесь возраст?

— Да я про ментальный возраст. Совсем уже голова отсохла? Раньше ты быстрее соображал, — он коротко и тихо посмеялся, после чего упёр руки в бока, не реагируя на рекой полившиеся попытки Вайта задеть в ответ. — Слушай, не мне решать, конечно, что тебе делать, но я бы на твоём месте занялся чем-то более полезным, чем «самоубиение» и уничтожение всего вокруг. В конце концов, — Ник подошёл к насторожившемуся другу и ткнул ему рукой в грудь, — в нашем дуэте разрушаю я, а ты — созидаешь, забыл? Не отнимай у меня мою роль.

Вайт с долей агрессии посмотрел на упершуюся в него руку, но, услышав про дуэт, ненадолго задумался. Он понимал, о чём Ник говорил: если в детстве Вайт всегда хотел направлять химию во благо, то Ник предпочитал делать вещи, причиняющие другим боль и несущие смерть. Он всё ещё помнит про это? Даже спустя семь лет не забыл?

«Вот как».

— Никто у тебя роль не отнимал, — резко вывели тонкие руки. — Разрушай, сколько влезет.

Вайт отошёл на шаг назад. Сейчас он выглядел как-то иначе, более похожим на ту, старую версию себя, до нападения оборотня. Ник посчитал это хорошим знаком и с довольной ухмылкой приподнял брови. Он надеялся, что этот разговор если не сегодня, то хотя бы через время принесёт свои плоды. Молчание продлилось ещё немного, прежде чем Вайт снял рюкзак со спинки стула и с раздражённым вздохом нахмурился.

— Я пойду, — он махнул рукой и направился к крохотному подобию прихожей.

Правда, ему пришлось остановиться, когда позади прозвучал тихий, обаятельный смешок Ника:

— А ты ещё и такой доверчивый стал. И как только в тебе умудряются сочетаться жажда крови и детская беспечность?

Вайт не успел ничего спросить, как около его горла оказалось дуло химического пистолета, так похожего на тот, что использовал он сам. Если из него выстрелят — что произойдёт? Вайт тоже уснёт вечным сном? Сердце забилось чаще. Он скосил глаза на друга, который сейчас стоял так близко.

— Ты легко пошёл вместе со мной сюда, хотя понятия не имеешь, в кого я превратился за эти годы и превратился ли вообще. Вайт, знаешь, доверие — это хорошо, конечно, но тебе следует быть внимательнее. А если бы я тебя сюда заманил, чтобы убить? Вся информация, что я рассказал, она явно не для посторонних ушей. Ты не думал, что...

Он замолчал, когда почувствовал, как что-то тёплое и жёсткое сжало его горло. Ник опустил глаза вниз и заметил два длинных белых отростка, идущих из-под кофты Вайта прямо к нему. Нет, не отростка. Это были лапы, очень сильно похожие на паучьи. Покрытые коротким белым мехом, они несильно давили на кадык четырьмя большими когтями. Ник с трудом сглотнул, затем вздрогнул и заметно побледнел. Вайт спокойно, словно ничего не происходило, смотрел на него, готовый, казалось, переломать ему шею в любой момент.

— Это... Что? — наконец немного сдавленно спросил Ник, медленно отводя пистолет в сторону. — Ты что с собой сделал?

— Это на случай, если меня захотят убить. Доверие — это хорошо, но мне следует быть внимательней, — Вайт слабо, криво улыбнулся. Белки его глаз сейчас были чёрные, а по всей коже пролегли такого же цвета вены.

Ник ошарашенно уставился на него, но буквально через пару секунд коротко засмеялся и поднял руки, как бы сдаваясь:

— Ладно, ладно, я понял, — он чуть скривился, когда паучьи лапы отползли от его шеи. — А если серьёзно, то откуда эти милейшие конечности?

— Неудачный эксперимент с собственным телом, — Вайт, закончив жесты, приподнял руки вверх. Лапы втянулись обратно под кофту, исчезли вены и чёрные белки. Он вновь выглядел как обычный человек. — Просто я эту сыворотку для усиления вколол себе. Думал, что сам формулу смогу вывести, а в итоге она оказалась незавершённой. Да, я обрёл паучью форму, могу ещё полностью пауком становиться, но превращение обратно каждый раз причиняет мне жуткую боль, да и судороги мучают иногда.

— Весело. Ты как всегда, в общем. Я аж потерял нить разговора. У вас там в этой организации что вообще подразумевали под словом «усиление»?

— С помощью химического вмешательства дать людям возможность высвобождать скрытый потенциал и обращаться в более сильную версию себя, чтобы защищаться от нелюдей, — Вайт резко и устало выдохнул. — Мы вкалывали сыворотку добровольцам, и они обретали новую форму: обычно это было какое-то животное. Наш проект был ещё несовершенен, поэтому добровольцев мы иногда теряли. Всё-таки это просто человеческая жизнь, так что на их место мы находили новых, — он пожал плечами, а выражение его лица ничем не отличалось от будничного. — А позже мы вообще распались, потому что нас почти раскрыла полиция. Долгая история.

Чем дольше Ник всё это слушал, тем больше ему казалось, что он попал в какой-то фантастический фильм. Сыворотки, превращения, пауки. Он знал, что в их мире многое скрывается, а существование сверхъестественных рас и вовсе только недавно стало выползать наружу и порождать различные столкновения в обществе, но чтобы уже начали работу организации, которые занимаются такими вещами? Впрочем, если подумать, то ничего удивительного здесь не было: магия и прочие необъяснимые вещи уже становились нормой в их почти что слетевшем с катушек мире.

Ник убрал пистолет к себе в кобуру и сцепил пальцы в «замок», глядя куда-то в одну точку с весьма загруженным выражением лица. Пока он укладывал в голове всю информацию по полочкам, Вайт пытался решить для себя, что ему теперь делать. Нет, он не взял во внимание слова Ника об убийствах: банально не хотел слушать в этом вопросе хоть кого-то, кто мог изменить его мнение. Он думал о том, что ему следует убивать более скрытно и заботиться о своей безопасности тщательнее.

— Да уж, — подал Ник голос, осклабившись. Кажется, он более-менее обо всём подумал. — В итоге ты стал тем, кого так сильно ненавидишь. Иронично.

Вайт дёрнулся, что-то собрался ответить, но затем лишь махнул рукой, отворачиваясь куда-то к окну.

— Если ты у нас теперь членистоногое, то сколько у тебя всего конечностей, говоришь?

— Восемь. Я могу частично обращаться, как сейчас сделал, а могу целиком в паука. В двенадцатиметрового.

— Прикольно, конечно. Кстати, если ты более-менее повторяешь паучью анатомию, то откуда стреляешь паутиной? — Ник с трудом пытался скрыть широкую ухмылку.

— Я не стреляю паутиной в частичном обращении, — вдруг зажестикулировал Вайт с видом, словно говорил с тупым студентом, фыркнул и направился к своей обуви в прихожей.

— О, уже уходишь?

Ник проводил его взглядом и неспешно пошёл следом, затем опёрся плечом о стену и несколько секунд наблюдал за другом, которому это, кажется, не сильно нравилось. В конце концов, он усмехнулся:

— Ах, да, вообще я хотел сказать, что ты убил кого-то на нашей территории вчера. Не ходи в те районы, если не хочешь навлечь гнев нашего босса, — никакого ответа на это не последовало. Ник с лёгкостью вздохнул. — Серьёзно, послушай меня хотя бы раз, а то с кем же я буду меряться силушкой в химической стезе?

Вайт на мгновение замер, а затем перевёл взгляд на Ника. Казалось, в его глазах мелькнуло нечто светлое, едва уловимое. Он недолго смотрел на друга, после чего только издал глухой, короткий смешок и опустил голову вниз. Что ж, хорошо. Обувшись, он поднялся на ноги и повернулся к Нику:

— Ладно, я тебя понял.

— Погоди.

— М-м-м? — издал Вайт, приподняв одну бровь.

— Ты в этом так и пойдёшь? — Ник указал на его обувь, а после глянул на рюкзак. — Эта штука-то ладно, таких море кругом, но вот обувь без протектора тебя выдать может дважды два. Приведёшь доблестную полицию прямо к дому.

— Ты уже и отсутствие протектора заметил? — Вайт сощурился, начиная закипать и игнорируя остальное.

— Ага. Ну, давай, не тяни время, у тебя ж в рюкзаке наверняка лежит другая пара.

***

Близился восход. Тьма ночи постепенно отступала, превращаясь в неясный прозрачный свет. Вайт быстро шагал по направлению к своему дому, стараясь идти наиболее безлюдными путями. Утренний воздух неприятно холодил лёгкие, поэтому он старался как можно глубже закопаться носом в воротник чёрной куртки. Фонари разом погасли. Взгляд его, обычно такой колкий и жёсткий, сейчас был каким-то другим, словно более осознанным и живым. Как бы Вайт ни старался, всё равно слова Ника то и дело возникали у него в голове, заставляя, как бывало ранее, усомниться в самом себе. Он выдохнул и с лёгким оттенком раздражения посмотрел на пробивающиеся сквозь тёмные тучи солнечные лучи.

«Как-то так выглядит просветление, да?»

Резко выдохнув, он сунул руки в карманы и ускорился, желая лишь поскорее оказаться дома.

***

Ник смотрел на уходящего друга, поставив руки на белый подоконник и испытывая довольно смешанные чувства. С одной стороны он, безусловно, был рад видеть Вайта, но с другой — что-то внутри холодело, стоило подумать обо всех этих организациях и сыворотках. Не может подобное вот так просто закончиться и отпустить, оставить в покое и больше никогда и нигде не всплывать. Возможно, всё самое интересное начинается только сейчас.


End file.
